


Jonny Loves Oliver

by AcademyofShipping



Series: Love Between a Father and a Son, Legacy verse [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Legacy Verse, Legacy sandbox, Other, They belong to ash818, original characters are not mine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 11:33:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4433939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcademyofShipping/pseuds/AcademyofShipping
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver cooks for a barbecue and gets interrupted a lot by his toddler son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jonny Loves Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> This is in the Legacy verse. @ash818 is kind enough to let me play in the sandbox. If you haven't read Legacy you really should. It's wonderful: http://archiveofourown.org/series/163391  
> This story is a one-shot with a companion piece.

“Wing. Here you go.”

Oliver took the toy phone from his son and held it up to his face. “Hello...Who is this?...The president of chocolate!...You want to give your title to Jonny?…I agree he’d make a great candidate...Okay.”

Oliver handed the phone back into Jonny’s little pudgy hands. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Ello,” Jonny said, echoing back what Oliver had said into the phone, giggled, and continued to babble incoherently. Oliver smiled as his almost two-year-old waddled back into the living room.

A few minutes later Oliver was rechecking that he remembered all the ingredients for the brownies as he stirred. Jonny came back tottering in the kitchen holding his phone.

“Wing.”

Jonny held his cheap plastic phone up to Oliver, Jonny’s blue eyes watched Oliver expectantly. Oliver stopped mixing and took the phone. “Hello…um-mm…I see…That makes sense…And you need Jonny immediately.” Jonny smiled wider at his name. “I’ll let him know…Bye. Jonny they need you to go to your spaceship now. It’s about to take off.”

“Okay,” Jonny took the phone and ran as fast as his little legs could go to the living room making rocket noises. Oliver was grinning wide when the microwave beeped. Oliver took out the melted chocolate and butter and added it to the other bowl of ingredients.

As Oliver just began to pour the brownie batter into the baking pan, Jonny walked into the kitchen again with his phone.

“Here.”

Oliver stopped pouring and set the bowl down next to the pan. As he took the phone, Oliver tickled Jonny quickly, causing a shriek of laughter from the toddler.

“Hello…No one by that name lives here…Nope…You’ve got the wrong number…Okay. There you go, buddy.”

Jonny took the red phone back and started to wipe his nose on his sleeve.

“Nope, come here,” Oliver picked Jonny up and took a tissue from one of many tissue boxes around the house. Oliver wiped Jonny nose and then planted a big kiss on his chubby cheek. Oliver set him back down and Jonny ran away from the evil tissue.

Once the brownie pan was in the oven, Oliver started taking vegetables out of the fridge for the salad. As he began chopping them, Jonny came back into the kitchen. Oliver smiled down at him and continued to chop the lettuce. After forty-five seconds, Jonny held up his phone and said, “Dada.”

“Is it for me?”

Jonny nodded solemnly.

Oliver set down his knife and took the phone again. “Hello…How can I help you?...That makes sense…You’re sure?...Oh, okay. I’ll get him.”

Oliver handed the phone back to Jonny, “They want to talk to you.”

Jonny jabbered into the phone and Oliver continued chopping vegetables. Oliver was almost done, cutting up one last tomato when Jonny held up the phone.

“Dada, again.”

“The phone is for me? Again? Why am I so popular today?” Oliver wiped his hand on a dish towel and took the phone from his son. “Hi...This is he…No, Jonny’s mother is in the office getting some last minute work done…I’m trying to get everything ready for the barbecue…Yes, we’re having lots of people over…Okay, see you then.”

The phone was exchanged back between the two. “Jonny, why don’t you go into the living room and play?”

Jonny looked up at Oliver and scrunched his face up, clearly not liking his suggestion. Oliver tried not to laugh as his son’s face reminded him so much of Felicity’s pouty face. “Alright, stay in here. But if everyone starves this afternoon, I’m blaming you.”

Jonny sat down on the kitchen floor and pushed his phone around on the floor while singing “E-i-e-i-o” over and over again. Oliver worked around him. Occasionally, Oliver used his legs to scoot Jonny around to different spots so Oliver didn’t trip over him. Jonny soon made a game of it. He sat on Oliver’s right foot and held on to his leg as Jonny got a ride around the kitchen.

Once Oliver started forming the hamburger patties and not moving around the kitchen anymore, Jonny untangled himself from Oliver’s legs and picked up the toy phone.

“Wing.”

“Really?” Oliver looked down at Jonny and sighed, “Okay, just a minute. I need to wash my hands.” After the sliminess of the hamburger was off his hands, Oliver picked up the phone once more.

“Hello…yep…sure…I’ll have to check…Maybe you want to talk to Jonny about that…okay. Jonny they really want to talk with you.”

The phone was given back to Jonny. Jonny seemed to think this was an important call and wobbled toward the dining room talking. Oliver turned his attention back to the hamburger patties just as he heard a chuckle at the doorway. He looked up at Felicity and pretended to pout.

“What are you laughing at?”

“Have you been constantly interrupted by fake phone calls?”

“Yes. I’m surprised I’ve gotten anything ready for the barbecue.”

“It seems you haven’t tried multi-tasking?”

“I’m a guy. I don’t multi-task. But if you’re done with your work, I’d appreciate if you answered some of the fake calls.”

“It’s not me Jonny wants,” Felicity said, barely containing her laughter.

“Is that what it is?”

“He just loves his daddy so much. And you always, no matter what, answer his toy phone. It’s guaranteed to get your attention.”

“Of course I answer the toy phone. I’m not a monster.”

Felicity laughed and kissed him quickly on the lips. Oliver put the last hamburger patty on the plate and washed his hands again.

“I’m going to go outside and put drinks and ice in the cooler. Would you mind getting the brownies out of the oven when the timer goes off?”

“Sure. No nuts, right?”

“No nuts,” Oliver confirmed.

Oliver was almost out the back door when he heard, “Wing. Dada?”


End file.
